Vivendo com os Akatsukis
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Você acha que viver com um bando de procurados Rank-S é fácil? Hina, Saku, Kotori, Parulla, Anemy, Yugito, Kimo e Juvia não acham. Veja o cotidiano desses jovens com a organização mais querida dos animes. Quem conhece 5 modos de irritar um Akatsuki, considere uma continuação.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Os indivíduos que não forem personagens são meus leitores de 5 Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki._

* * *

**Vivendo com os Akatsukis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

Era tarde da noite, fora do esconderijo, sentada na varanda, Hina acariciava o pelo do grande tigre branco que estava com a cabeça em seu colo. Ela soltou um suspiro baixo que não passou despercebido pelo animal, que mexeu as orelhas de leve antes de levantar a cabeça e fitar a dona com seus grandes olhos azuis.

– Desculpe Dan, sei que não passamos muito tempo juntos. – ele pareceu bufar ao ouvir isso vindo de Hina – Eu estou bem, é sério. – ele se aproxima e lambe seu rosto – Não faz isso! – diz rindo de leve, Dan pega o taco de Hina e sai correndo – Ei!

O tigre corre até uma das árvores mais altas do território e sobe em um dos galhos baixos, quando Hina começa a escalar ele morde seu casaco e começa a escalar a árvore carregando a Yagami. Ao chegar perto do topo, ele a pendura em um dos galhos pelo casaco e começa a descer.

– Danny o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela começa a se debater, mas para imediatamente ao ouvir o som do galho estalando – Essa não! Dan me tira daqui agora mesmo!

O tigre se vira, e Hina podia jurar que havia visto um sorriso vindo dele. Ele se deitou na varanda com a cabeça sobre as patas, olhando para cima, mais precisamente para onde estava a dona.

– Mas que situação, heim Senpai? – Hina olha para a árvore ao lado e vê Kotori sentada em um galho, ela olhava em sua direção e esboçava um sorriso. Essa foi a "luz no fim do túnel" para a Yagami.

– Kotori-Chan que bom que está aqui! Pode me ajudar? – diz com um olhar pidão.

– Eu acho melhor não. – Kotori vê Dan soltar um rosnado baixo, ela sabia que era um aviso de que ficaria na mesma situação se fizesse algo – Enfim, boa noite e até amanhã de manhã. – ela desce e segue para dentro de casa, vendo Dan abaixar a cabeça e relaxar.

– Traidores! – diz cruzando os braços. Ela pega um celular no bolso com cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos, e manda uma mensagem para os irmãos, pouco depois aparece Parulla.

– O que foi Nee-Chan? – pergunta saindo e olhando ao redor – Hina você tá aqui?

– Aqui em cima. – diz suspirando, e Parulla vê ao longe uma pessoa pendurada. – É uma queda alta demais pra mim, e se eu me mover caio de cara nos galhos, pode me ajudar?

– O que foi Hina-Chan? – pergunta Saku saindo da casa – O que faz aqui Nii-San?

– Hina. – responde olhando Saku, depois desvia o olhar para cima – Como foi parar aí em cima?

– Culpa do Dan! Ele se irritou comigo.

– Dan sempre tem seus motivos. – Saku se vira – Melhor vir também Ken (N/a: Ela insiste em te chamar de Ken, mesmo que o certo seria "Ker").

– Desculpe mana, mas ela tem razão. – ele entra na casa – _"Vou aproveitar e ter uma conversinha com aqueles dois folgados"!_

– Não faz isso Parulla! – ela o vê indo embora – Saku eu to com fome!

– Pegue. – a mais nova atira uma kunai, que acerta a fruta em um galho acima de Hina, fazendo a fruta cair em suas mãos – Boa noite!

_x-x-x-x_

Na sala Juvia andava nervosamente de um lado a outro, ao seu lado Anemy, a garota que havia chegado naquela manhã na casa, também estava nervosa olhando no relógio. Juvia havia levado a sério o pedido de Itachi, e resolveu aceitar o convite pra jantar com ele. Como Kisame estava se sentindo perdido em seu primeiro encontro com uma garota que estava começando a gostar, pediu para fazerem uma espécie de encontro duplo.

– Eles estão demorando!- diz Anemy se sentando, em seguida se levanta e começa a andar ao lado de Juvia.

– Nada de buracos no chão! – diz Kimo passando pela porta rindo.

– Maldito! – dizem Juvia e Anemy jogando almofadas nele, que desvia e foge.

– E eles dizem que mulher demora pra se arrumar. – diz Juvia.

– Por que você acha que o Itachi tá demorando? – brinca Anemy e desvia de um vaso – Parei, parei.

Em algum lugar da casa, na verdade no quarto de Kisame e Itachi, Itachi estava completamente irado, se alguém o incomodasse naquele momento o infeliz ia ficar um ano no Tsukuyomi. A razão para tal era o seu parceiro de quarto Kisame, que estava se mostrando burro e atrapalhado naquele dia. Kisame havia quebrado a chave da porta na hora que havia trancado-a, e se eles arrombassem iam ouvir muita reclamação daquele pseudo-líder, então arrumaram uma situação alternativa: pular a janela. O grande problema era que Kisame resolvera pular primeiro, mas o homem-peixe era enorme mesmo sendo vegetariano, e acabou entalado na janela. Itachi então fez a única coisa que poderia soltar o amigo, quebrou a parte de cima da janela, fazendo que o corpo de Kisame pendesse para frente e ele caísse de cara no chão, levando Itachi junto.

– Eu não vou esperar mais nenhum momento por aquele emo! – diz Juvia saindo da casa com a chave do carro.

– Eu não vou depender daquele peixe pra ter uma noite boa, quero uma carona Juvia. – diz Anemy.

Nessa hora eles ouvem um barulho de algo se chocando contra o chão, e imediatamente correm em direção ao barulho para ver o que aconteceu. Lá encontram a janela quebrada na cabeça de Itachi, que também havia cortado o braço quando quebrara o vidro, e Kisame todo dolorido por ter caído em cima de algumas pedras e com alguns cortes superficiais.

– A culpa é toda sua! – diz Itachi soltando um gemido de dor.

– O que houve com vocês? – perguntou Juvia levantando Itachi com cuidado, e o apoiando pelo braço bom.

– Vem, vamos levá-los para um hospital. – diz Anemy ajudando Kisame a se levantar e apoiando ele como podia. (Pô o cara é enorme!)

– Tem um aqui perto. – diz Itachi – Kisame ficou preso na janela, então fui tentar tirar ele de lá.

Ao chegarem lá logo foram acomodados em quartos vagos, como eles não estavam com ferimentos tão graves, seriam liberados logo cedo na manhã seguinte. Após os ninjas médicos terem feito os primeiros socorros chegou a enfermeira trazendo o jantar para eles, e cada um comeu na companhia da sua parceira naquela noite. Eles jantaram em silêncio, e depois começaram a conversar.

– Não era o jantar que eu tinha planejado pra gente. – diz Itachi sentado na cama, com Juvia sentada na beira da mesma, de frente para ele.

– Eu também não esperava que nosso primeiro encontro fosse num hospital. – disse sorrindo – Mas quem sabe não podemos aproveitar quando você estiver melhor?

– É um convite? Eu aceito. – diz Itachi sorrindo – Está ficando tarde, acho que é melhor você ir pra casa.

– Não vou deixar você aqui sozinho. – a enfermeira entra no quarto e pega os pratos, em seguida fala que seria melhor que o paciente descansasse e se retira – Ela tem razão, vai dormir.

– Não ganho beijo de boa noite? – pergunta brincando, mas para sua surpresa recebe um selinho de Juvia, antes dela se deitar no sofá que tinha para as visitas e dormir.

Alguns quartos de distância, Kisame e Anemy haviam terminado de jantar, e agora estavam conversando. Os assuntos eram os mais diversos, falavam sobre suas vidas, o que faziam, ou simplesmente sobre o clima.

– O que você acha da gente... Sair de novo qualquer dia desses? – pergunta Kisame hesitante.

– Acho que seria ótimo! – diz Anemy feliz com o convite – Ainda está doendo muito? – perguntou preocupada.

– Já estive muito pior. – disse sorrindo – Está tarde pra você voltar sozinha, por que não fica?

– Pra falar a verdade não pensava em ir embora e te deixar sozinho. – disse baixando a cabeça para que ele não visse que ela estava corada – Acho melhor você descansar, assim vai se recuperar mais rápido. – ela vai até o sofá e se deita.

Ele se levanta meio cambaleante, sob os protestos de Anemy, e vai até ela. Ele se abaixa e lhe dá um beijo no rosto, o suficiente para deixá-la vermelha, principalmente após ele sussurrar em seu ouvido que ela dormisse bem e que sonhasse com ele. Depois disso foi difícil para ela pegar no sono, mas ao dormir Kisame pôde ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

_x-x-x-x_

Enquanto isso na mansão, Gaara e Kotori estavam no quarto da mesma, ela mexia numa caixa de papelão, ela estava vendo várias fantasias e roupas e obrigava o ruivo a vesti-las, mas como ela já estava cansada resolveu parar.

– Toma Gaa-Kun, essa é a última, e você já pode ficar com ela. – diz lhe entregando uma roupa.

– Tudo bem, a última. – diz já acostumada com a namorada fazê-lo de boneco e brincar de vesti-lo, ele vai até o banheiro e volta usando uma calça e uma camisa, ambos brancos com desenhos de gatinhos rosa, e ainda tinha uma touca com orelhas de gatinhos e os bigodes. – Só faltou uma pantufa. – brincou, mas ela tirou de dentro da caixa as pantufas do número dele.

– Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou deitada, o vendo calçar as pantufas.

– Você sabe que sim. – disse se sentando do lado dela, e logo estranhando vê-la tão diferente da garota decidida, sádica e forte que ela era. Kotori era do tipo que agia ao invés de pedir permissão.

– Estou sem sono, e acho que vai chover. – disse olhando-o nos olhos – Você pode ficar aqui comigo até eu dormir?

– Afasta um pouco. – diz Gaara um pouco surpreso, ele apaga a luz e se deita ao seu lado, puxando as cobertas – Boa noite Kotori. – mas ele não obtém nenhuma reposta. Ele olha para o lado e vê que a jovem Uchiha já havia pegado no sono, ele tenta se levantar, mas ela o envolvia com os braços e certamente acordaria se ele se mexesse. – "_Estava sem sono?"_ - Ele olhou para o lado de fora onde uma chuva fraca caia, antes de recostar na almofada e relaxar um pouco, aquela seria uma longa noite.

_x-x-x-x_

Hidan suspirou pela centésima vez naquela noite, desde depois do jantar ele viu a preocupação no rosto da pequena, mas sempre que perguntava ela dizia que não era nada. Ele notou a mesma preocupação no rosto de Parulla, e como viu que a Yagami não estava no jantar, imaginou que tinha algo a ver com ela.

– Não se preocupe Saku, é a Yagami, aquela garota é dura na queda. – diz tentando animá-la.

– Espero que você tenha razão, Dan escolheu uma péssima noite para ficar irritado. – disse abraçando Hidan com força quando ouviu o som de um trovão ao longe.

– A tempestade vai cair do outro lado da cidade, tente dormir está bem. – Disse dando um beijo na testa dela e cobrindo-a.

– Boa noite Hidan-Chan. – disse se apoiando no braço dele que estava inteiro e se rendendo ao sono.

Hidan naquela noite não fez como nas outras, em que ele esperava que ela dormisse e a carregava até o quarto dela e a colocava em sua cama. Ele apenas se cobriu também e permitiu-se ter uma noite de sono tranqüilo, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos, que cheiravam a alguma flor que ele não soube identificar. Ele agradeceu naquele momento por Pein ter escolhido um sofá tão espaçoso, e caiu no sono pesado.

_x-x-x-x_

No horizonte o céu começava a ser tingido pela cor amarelo-rosado, o céu azul escuro passava a ficar mais claro, o sol não demoraria em nascer. Kisame e Itachi já haviam chegado em casa com Anemy e Juvia. Como hoje era seu dia de fazer o café da manhã, Parulla resolveu acordar cedo e deixar tudo pronto para que pudesse dormir o resto do dia. Ao passar pela sala não deu muita atenção ao casal que estava dormindo no sofá da sala, pelo menos não até reconhecer quem eram os dois.

Ele tomou cuidado em soltar Saku do abraço de Hidan, depois puxou o imortal com força para que ele caísse com tudo no chão, por cima do braço que havia quebrado quando Yagami aceitou o namoro com sua irmã, e acordasse assustado.

– Quem foi o maldito que fez isso! – disse irritado, mas ao ver quem estava na sua frente olhou para o sofá onde Saku dormia e entendeu tudo – Vamos, não quero acordá-la.

Hidan virou-se de costas e levou um choque, algo que ele já esperava, então continuou a andar meio cambaleante. Ao chegarem do lado de fora Hidan já estava preparado para o que viria a seguir.

– Seu tarado! A Saku ainda é uma criança, o que pensa que está fazendo! – disse partindo pra cima de Hidan, assim eles foram "dialogar", com Parulla falando que esperava que ele não tivesse corrompido a mente da caçula pura com sua mente poluída.

_x-x-x-x_

Saku acordou e estranhou não estar em seu quarto, mais ainda ao Hidan não estar ao seu lado. Ela estava indo para seu quarto quando ouviu Parulla gritando com Hidan, então seguiu para o quarto. Ao abrir a porta estranhou não ver Juvia, e estranhou mais ainda ver Gaara cochilando* deitado ao lado de Kotori que estava meio acordada, mas ainda sem vontade de se levantar.

Saku pegou sua toalha e uma muda de roupas e apontou para os dois, fazendo coraçãozinho com as mãos. Kotori pega um travesseiro e joga em Saku, que se abaixa e corre pra tomar seu banho. Um pouco depois de ela entrar no banheiro, Kotori notou sua atual situação: Gaara havia visto um lado dela que ela não queria que ele conhecesse tão cedo, e tinha que fazer algo para remediar a situação. Ela sentiu um pouco de pena no início, mas logo deu um sorrisinho maroto e empurrou o ruivo da cama, o fazendo ir de encontro ao chão. Ela só não esperava que o ruivo acordasse e a puxasse junto no momento da queda, fazendo com que a Uchiha caísse em cima do ruivo.

– Acho que eu tenho que dormir alerta. – disse rindo da cara que Kotori tinha feito por ter seu plano de acordar o ruivo estragado.

– Vai pro seu quarto. – diz suspirando e se sentando – Essa touca ficou linda em você!

– Primeiro pede pra eu ficar aqui, depois me expulsa. – diz ainda sentado no chão – É como diria o Nara, mulheres são problemáticas.

Nessa hora entram Polaris e Hoshi, e ao verem os dois pulam em cima de Gaara e começam a atacá-lo, e o ruivo sai correndo do quarto. Polaris arranhava sua cara impedindo de ver, então ele tropeçou aos pés da escada e desceu ela rolando.

_x-x-x-x_

No topo de uma árvore, Hina ainda dormia (Sim eu consigo dormir pendurada num galho u.ú). Ela se remexeu e ouviu, para seu desespero, o som do galho se quebrando. Segundos após começar a cair, sentiu um impacto sob um pelo macio, e se agarrou ao animal para não cair. Ele agilmente saltou nos galhos abaixo antes de pousar levemente no chão.

– Dan você me paga! – diz descendo dele e o encarando irritada. Ele a olha de forma meiga – Não adianta me olhar assim. – se vira de costas, e sente-o lamber sua mão e passar a cabeça no seu braço, tal como um gato pedindo carinho – Não tem como se irritar com você. – diz fazendo carinho na sua cabeça e entrando na casa.

– Aonde pensa que vai? – pergunta Parulla com um avental azul, sem nenhum detalhe, enquanto cortava alguns legumes.

– Tomar um banho e ter um sono descente? – perguntou o óbvio.

– Não, lavar as mãos, sentar-se à mesa, e tomar café com todo mundo. – ele coloca os legumes numa panela – Chame o Zetsu.

– O que quer com o homem-planta?

– Deidara e Sasori voltaram à vila nesta madrugada. – começa Parulla tirando a carne da geladeira e colocando em tigelas – Eles se desentenderam com alguém, e deve ter imaginado o que aconteceu.

– Imagino a bagunça que deve ter ficado. – ela pega um dos pãezinhos que estavam em cima da mesa e corre para a porta, ele não gostava que ela ficasse beliscando nada antes das refeições – Esse avental ficou lindo! – disse indo para a sala.

– Sorte a sua que minhas mãos estão ocupadas. – disse colocando a tigela de Ita na mesa, e levando a de Dan para fora, o tigre quase o derrubando. – Onde estão Polaris e Hoshi? – pergunta já que ele não vira os filhotes de Kotori desde a noite anterior.

Na mesa o clima estava calmo de um lado, mas tenso de outro. No lado calmo Itachi fitava Juvia que vez ou outra percebia e baixava a cabeça comendo em silêncio, Kisame também olhava Anemy, que estava sorridente. No lado tenso Parulla estava sentado entre Hidan e Neji, de frente para eles estavam Saku, Hina e Kotori, com Gaara sentado ao seu lado, sendo que no colo de Kotori estava Hoshi, e no de Gaara estava Polaris, eles esperavam um movimento em falso do ruivo para atacá-lo.

Hidan estava com alguns curativos no rosto, um olho roxo e um braço quebrado. Neji não estava muito melhor, tinha alguns galos na cabeça, a boca meio inchada com um corte no lábio, e um olho roxo. Parulla era dos três em melhor situação, tinha alguns curativos de cortes da foice de Hidan e algumas marcas no braço, provavelmente tivera uns tenketsus bloqueados por Neji.

– Ter duas irmãs dá trabalho heim? – pergunta Kimo rindo.

– Principalmente nessa idade! – diz passando a mão nos cabelo – Se bem que se dois certos rapazes aparecesse pra falar comigo, isso não seria necessário. – diz olhando descaradamente para Hidan e Neji.

– Dá um tempo tá legal! – começa Hidan irritado - Kotori e a Hina aceitaram numa boa, tirando certos detalhes dolorosos, eu sei que a Saku vai fazer doze anos, mas desde que eu comecei com isso tudo eu resolvi esperar ela ficar mais velha. Eu não a obrigaria a nada Parulla, tenha em mente isso

– Não sou obrigado a te aturar Hidan. – diz erguendo um taco que soltava faíscas azuis.

– Ultimamente você tá estranho Nii-San, tenho que tomar minhas decisões. Eu tenho 16, e ele é quase da minha idade. – diz Hina tentando acalmar a situação.

– Não, em 1999** ele tinha 13 anos, o que significa que agora ele tem uns 26 anos, ele é mais velho que eu!

– Parulla tem razão. – Sasuke que se levanta – Gaara é velho demais para você Kotori!

No instante seguinte, Sasuke cai no chão eletrocutado após ter recebido um chidori da jovem Uchiha, que odiava as crises de responsabilidade e instinto protetor que atingia os primos vez ou outra. Itachi catou o corpo do irmão queimado, e Naruto tratou de correr pra ajudar.

Kimo também ia se pronunciar, mas é interrompido por Juvia, que o fitava com um olhar ameaçador e uma aura assassina.

– Nem ouse falar nada, priminho tolo.

O resto do café se passou em silêncio, algo raro de acontecer, quando eles tinham terminado de comer a porta se abre, e entram duas figuras. A primeira figura tinha pele bronzeada, curtos cabelos negros, estava usando um terno preto, óculos ray-ban e usava um chapéu, estava acompanhado de uma figura vestida da mesma forma, mas usava óculos de grau escuros e tinha curtos cabelos prateados.

– Tio Orochi? Kabuto? – perguntam todos surpresos.

– Ai queridos, esse visu fez muito sucesso com os bofes, Kabuto-Chan e eu amamos nossas férias a bordo daquele cruzeiro maravilhoso no caribe.

– Valeu pelas passagens meninas. – diz Kabuto olhando para Saku e Hina, e somente naquela hora todos se lembraram que elas não haviam usado o presente que haviam ganho no natal.

– Nós vamos descansar até mais tarde – Tio Orochi e Kabuto saem em direção ao quarto.

Os outros se apressaram em sair correndo dali, deixando Hina, Saku, Kotori e Yugito cuidando da mesa e da louça. Yugito carregava uma pilha de pratos com uma mão e outra pilha com a outra, enquanto isso Saku passa carregando a jarra de suco e deixa cair um pouco no chão, mas ela ignora completamente. Yugito passa por aquele lugar e acaba escorregando, sente seu corpo indo de encontro ao chão, todos os pratos indo para o alto. Tudo foi muito rápido, ele estava entrando quando viu a cena, rapidamente a segurou para que ela não caísse, e depois pegou as pilhas de pratos antes que eles se quebrassem.

– O-brigada. – disse corada e surpresa.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o dono da voz preocupado.

– Sim, não se preocupe. – Yugito passa a mão nos cabelos nervosamente – Tenho que levar a louça. – diz correndo para a cozinha.

– Que garota estranha. – pensa ele indo para a sala.

* * *

Cochilando* - Até onde sei Gaara não podia dormir por causa do Ichibi, então o lógico é que depois de deixar de ser um Jinchuuriki ele possa voltar a dormir.

1999** - Não lembro se o ano é esse mesmo que Naruto começou a ser publicado.

* * *

_No próximo capítulo:_

_- Vamos ao parque de diversões! – diz Tobi, surpreendendo todos com tal brilhante idéia._

_- Que parque? – perguntam os outros, menos Saku, Hina e Kotori, que estavam pensativas_

_(...)_

_- Onde pegou essa corrente Itachi? – perguntou Yugito vendo-o amarrar Kakuzu._

_- Tava numa caixa embaixo da cama da Hina, eu retirei um selo e peguei. – disse dando de ombros._

_(...)_

_- Quem foi o maldito que retirou o selo da caixa? – pergunta Hina ao chegarem e verem tudo destruído._

* * *

_Yo meu povo! Isso foi só uma introdução, é que o capítulo ia ficar grande demais, então eu dividi em duas partes, e vou terminar a outra que ficará no capítulo 2._

_Quem conhece minhas fics sobre os akas devem estar estranhando o estilo, mas eu achei que ia ser o mais adequado._

_Quem será que ajudou a Yugito? Ele mexeu com ela heim?_

_Até! Espero que tenham curtido, e não tenha ficado tão ruim._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Os indivíduos que não forem personagens são meus leitores de 5 Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki._

**Vivendo com os Akatsukis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II – Parque de diversões**

* * *

Já estava de tarde, e todos estavam se sentindo um tanto entediados, com exceção de Kakuzu que estava contando todas suas moedinhas no cofre e Tio Orochi e Kabuto que ainda estavam trancados no quarto. Yugito então se levanta determinada e olha para todos os presentes que estavam jogados na sala.

– Temos que arrumar alguma coisa pra fazer! Esse tédio está me matando! – diz chamando a atenção de todos. – _"Sem falar que aquele cara não está mais aqui." _– completa em pensamento.

– Concordo com a Yugito. – Hidan entra na sala todo ensangüentado – Vou tomar um banho Saku, depois nos vemos. – ele vai andando até o quarto.

Enquanto Kotori e Saku olham pra Hina, que já havia prendido a respiração enquanto andava em direção a janela mais próxima e se sentava nela pra respirar, os mais atentos olharam para as duas que responderam ao mesmo tempo.

– Sangue de procedência duvidosa.

– Então o que vamos fazer? – pergunta Sasuke se levantando do chão e tirando o loiro de seu colo.

– Vai trabalhar vagabundo! – Kotori chuta seu primo que voa pela janela.

– Vocês deviam aproveitar seu tempo pra treinar, ou reformar essa casa e deixar ela maior. – diz Kimo, que havia arrumado uma rede em algum lugar, e estava deitado nela comendo pipoca.

– Você vai ficar sedentário se continuar deitado nessa rede só comendo! – Juvia pega o saco da pipoca de microondas e sacode a rede derrubando o primo, se deitando nela em seguida.

– E você vai ficar obesa e aquele emo vai te trocar! – diz se levantando irritado por ela tê-lo derrubado da rede.

Erro dele. Um erro muito grande! Juvia começou a trincar os dentes irritada, enquanto apertava com força o saco. Kimo apenas sussurrou um "ferrou", antes de Juvia colocar o saco em sua cabeça e começar a sufocar o primo. Nessa hora Itachi e Yugito seguram os braços de Juvia a afastando do primo, ao mesmo tempo em que Parulla corre até o amigo e retira o saco da cabeça dele. Ele cuspia pipoca e tossia, enquanto Parulla olha enraivecido para Juvia.

– Pirou Uchimaki? – pergunta incrédulo apertando o saco.

– Obrigado Parulla. – diz Kimo se recuperando.

– Você acabou de desperdiçar um saco de deliciosas pipocas amanteigadas! – Parulla olha com os olhos lacrimejantes para o saco em suas mãos.

– Obrigado pela consideração! – diz Kimo irônico então olha para a prima – Sua louca! A titia vai te matar quando descobrir! E ainda vou contar que você tá namorando! – ele corre para onde estava seu celular.

– Kimo-Kun era brincadeira! – diz correndo desesperada para onde estava o primo, ele estava com o celular com uma mão enquanto afastava a prima com a outra.

– Oi tia! Eu sei, faz tempo que não voltamos pra casa.

– Por favor, Kimo me perdoe! – diz desesperada tentando convencer o primo a desligar.

– Sim a Ju tá aqui. – diz com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Não, ela está ocupada.

– Kimo me dá esse celular agora! – ela começa a correr atrás dele pela casa.

– Eu queria te contar uma coisa. – diz começando a concentrar chakra nos pés enquanto corre em direção à árvore, ele sobe uma boa distância antes de cair e se segurar num galho com uma mão.

– Kimo! – ela corre atrás dele, mas concentrou pouco chakra e caiu.

– Eu te amo titia, sim eu só queria te contar isso. – diz na maior cara de pau – Ah verdade, a Juvia...

– Kimo! – grita jogando um kunai nele.

– Disse que te ama muito e que vai te visitar nesse fim de semana. – ele ri baixo enquanto desvia da kunai e desce da árvore – Ok, tchau. Por que estava me chamando?

– Eu vou te matar! – eles dois começam a correr, até que Hina e Kotori resolvem intervir já haviam rido o bastante a custa dos dois.

– Quer ter a honra Kotori? – pergunta Hina fazendo uma curta mesura enquanto indica os dois.

– Com toda certeza Hina. – diz jogando algumas (muitas) kunais com papel bomba em frente a eles – É o seguinte! Em dez segundos eu vou explodir essa bagaça! Então é melhor voltarem pra casa sem briga! Dez, nove, oito – Kimo e Juvia somem – Fácil.

– Não precisava ter exagerado. – gota

De volta à mansão/barraco/quiosque/(bat)caverna/esconderijo da Akatsuki, lá estava um caos de desordem. Eles estavam discutindo o que fazer, mas não concordavam entre si. Kotori olhou para o lado e se surpreendeu ao ver que o primo já tinha voltado. "Devia ter chutado mais forte" murmurou.

Hina olhou surpresa para um canto da sala, onde Hidan jogava cartas com Parulla, Gaara e Neji, aparentemente eles não iam se matar naquele dia.

– Truco seu viado! – grita Gaara batendo a mão na mesa.

– Você só pode estar blefando! – grita Hidan se levando.

– Paga pra ver ô esquisito! – diz Gaara se levantando também.

– Manda a ver panda ruivo! – diz Hidan.

– Ele não tá blefando. – diz Neji de forma que somente Parulla pudesse ler seus lábios.

– Não vale usar o Byakugan Barbie! – dizem Gaara e Hidan avançando em Neji.

– Barbie não! – diz Parulla se levantando – Ele é no máximo uma Susie, não ofenda as barbies!

Ledo engano da parte de Hina. E lá estavam eles de volta ao normal, brigando como sempre. Por algum motivo estranho, Kimo e Juvia estavam sentados quietinhos na sala, jogando monopoly.

– Vamos ao parque de diversões! – diz Tobi, surpreendendo todos com tal brilhante idéia.

– Que parque? – perguntam os outros, menos Saku, Hina e Kotori, que estavam pensativas.

– Construíram um aqui perto, eu vi ontem da árvore. – diz Hina.

– Eu também vi, parece que hoje vai ser a noite de estréia do parque. – diz Kotori já se imaginando jogando seu primo do topo da roda gigante, ou o ver morrendo de medo ao ver seu reflexo deformado na casa de espelho.

– Por que está rindo assim Kotori-Chan? – pergunta assustada com as risadas maníacas que a Uchiha dava.

– Não foi nada Saku-Chan. – diz percebendo somente naquela hora que todos olhavam para ela.

– O que acham? _"Pelo menos a Saku não vai me encher por não poder entrar em alguns brinquedos." _– Pensa a Yagami com um sorriso.

Todos concordaram, então Kotori e Saku correram pra tomar um banho e se arrumar, apenas ouvindo Hidan e Gaara gritarem "Use uma calça". Somente nessa hora Kakuzu resolveu sair do seu escritório, e deu de cara com Juvia e Yugito. Ele seria o único empecilho, eles tinham certeza que o velhote ia regrar qualquer gasto. Antes mesmo que ele se desse conta, as duas garotas haviam nocauteado o Akatsuki e o levaram com a ajuda de Itachi para o porão.

– E agora? – pergunta Yugito.

– Amarrem-no naquele cano, vamos usar isso aqui. – Itachi tira de dentro da capa uma corrente negra super grossa.

– Onde pegou essa corrente Itachi? – perguntou Yugito vendo-o amarrar Kakuzu.

– Tava numa caixa embaixo da cama da Hina, eu retirei um selo e peguei. – disse dando de ombros.

– Ela não falou alguma coisa sobre uma caixa? – pergunta Juvia pensativa.

**-Dias atrás-**

Hina entrava na casa cheia de arranhões e marcas com uma caixa em mãos, ao seu lado Dan estava mancando com uma das patas enfaixadas. Os Akas haviam saído atrás de membros do Bingo Book, sendo que Kimo e Parulla também tinham sido arrastados com Sasuke e Naruto para a missão. Por não quererem levar as mulheres deram a desculpa de quem alguém precisava vigiar a casa e impedir que roubassem os bijuus. Hina olhou para todos os presentes antes de colocar a caixa em cima da mesa.

– O que é isso? – perguntam Juvia e Anemy.

– "_Essa aura é assustadora!" _– pensa Saku – Nee-Chan, o que tem aí dentro?

– Um youkai selado, um tão poderoso quanto o Hachibi. – Hina solta um suspiro baixo – As pessoas queriam libertá-lo, o que causaria muitos problemas. Prestem atenção, não deixem nunca que tirem o selo desta corrente, senão ele se liberta e destrói tudo.

– Tudo bem, mas acho que ninguém é burro de retirar o selo dessa corrente que diz "Não retire o selo desta corrente". – diz Kotori.

– Não duvide Kotori – diz Yugito – Esconda essa caixa Hina, se acharem vão retirar com certeza.

**- Tempo normal –**

– Acho que não. – diz Yugito vendo Itachi trancar o cadeado.

Tempo depois, eles estavam saindo do esconderijo. Após algum tempo eles chegaram ao parque de diversões, e Parulla teve que segurar Hina e Saku pela blusa as erguendo a centímetros do chão, ja que elas iam sair correndo, ao mesmo tempo em que Kotori segura Juvia e Kimo, que também iam sair correndo.

– Escutem. – diz Parulla colocando as irmãs no chão - Nos encontramos aqui dentro de uma hora para ir comer alguma coisa, depois podem voltar a fazer o que quiserem, estamos entendidos?

– Sim Parulla. – dizem todos se afastando e indo cada um para seu canto.

Os Akas tinham sumido em questão de segundos, e Parulla resolveu ir ganhar dinheiro pra compensar o corte de mesada que sofreu. Então foi em uma barraquinha onde tinham vários pinos a metros de distância, se conseguissem acertar três aros no mesmo pino, você dobrava o valor que apostava. Era o lugar perfeito para ele conseguir dinheiro. Começou apostando baixo e perdendo de propósito, somente para perceber quanto dinheiro as pessoas perdiam lá, até que resolveu dar seu lance mais alto. Por coincidência Kimo estava passando pela barraca, então ele o puxou.

– Kimo, me empreste dois mil Ryô. – diz para que somente ele ouvisse.

– Tá doido? Pra que quer tanto dinheiro? – Parulla aponta para a barraca – A gente racha o lucro. – ele passa o dinheiro pra ele.

– Valeu Kimo. – ele se vira para o cara da barraca – Aposto cinco mil Ryô.

– Você já perdeu muito meu jovem. – diz entregando a ele três aros. Surpreendendo a todos menos a Kimo, ele acerta facilmente, e embolsam os dez mil reais no total.

– Os dois mil que peguei emprestado. – ele entrega o dinheiro. – E como combinamos metade dos lucros. – diz passando mais dois mil e quinhentos Ryô pra ele.

_x-x-x-x_

– Tobi não quer ir nesse brinquedo. – diz Tobi sendo arrastado por Deidara, Sasori, Pein e Konan para o elevador.

– Mas Tobi vai, un! Qual o problema? Ele só sobe e depois desce muito rápido, un! – diz Deidara.

E lá se foram eles, Pein e Konan disfarçados, claro ninguém queria escândalos por causa de algum fanático por eles. Chegando na vez ele precisaram prender Tobi muito bem no assento, Sasori quase usou um selo nele, mas não foi necessário, pois o Tio Madara assumiu o lugar de Tobi.

– Anda cara! Faz isso funcionar se não quiser ser morto! – diz Madara.

O assustado cara faz o brinquedo funcionar. Enquanto Madara e Deidara jogavam os braços pra cima gritando de empolgação, Sasori, Pein e Konan os olhavam com uma gota. Mas as coisas mudaram quando o brinquedo chegou ao topo e começou a descer.

– Ai meu deus! – Madara agarra o braço de Deidara, que agarra o braço de Sasori.

– AHHHHHHHHHH! – gritam todos assim que chegam ao chão.

– Bando de frouxos. – diz uma menininha entrando no brinquedo depois que eles saem.

– WEEE VAMOS NO CARRINHO BATE-BATE! – diz Tobi de volta ao normal, fazendo os outros pensarem se ficavam aliviados ou se fingiam que não conheciam aquela criança crescida.

Em outro canto, mais afastado dos brinquedos e mais próximo das barracas de jogos, Kotori estava saindo de uma barraca onde tinha conseguido um bichinho de pelúcia por acertar os alvos quando se sentiu sendo observada. Ela parou por um instante tentando disfarçadamente notar de onde vinha essa presença, quando ouviu o som de passos suaves ao mesmo tempo firmes, diferente do das outras pessoas que passavam distraídas. Virou-se a tempo de receber em cheio o ataque.

– Muahahahaha! – Hina saca duas pistolas d'água enquanto prende a grande na parte de trás do cinto com suas "munições" – Pega essa Kouhai! – começa a disparar os jatos enquanto se afasta e se esconde entre a multidão.

– Endoidou de vez Senpai? – diz Kotori olhando ao redor procurando o rastro de Hina. – _"Droga por que tinha que aparecer logo com água?" _– ela vê seu alvo se aproximando de modo sorrateiro, então resolveu se afastar, enquanto planejava seu contra-ataque.

Hina seguia Kotori se preparando para um contra-ataque mais do que óbvio. Ela arrumou uma faixa preta em algum canto e amarrara na testa, e também tinha duas listras pretas no rosto. Estava com várias pistolas de água presas na cintura, assim como duas grandes nas costas e balões de água presas no cinto de munições.

– Te peguei! – diz Kotori prendendo o pé de Hina em uma corda amarrada no Chapéu Mexicano. – Tchau Senpai! – Hina cruza os braços enquanto começava a girar. – Aí tio, não deixa esse brinquedo parar ou te mato! – ativa o Sharingan.

– Sim garota. – diz assustado e colocando o brinquedo na velocidade máxima.

– Acho que eu estou ficando enjoada... – girando enquanto tenta mirar um balão em Kotori, que se afastava.

_x-x-x-x_

Yugito entrava na roda gigante, ela gostava de admirar a vista de lugares altos, e nem se importou com a pessoa que se sentou na sua frente.

– Linda vista, não é? – diz Minato chamando atenção dela.

– Foi você que me ajudou quando eu caí. – diz ficando corada.

– Você é sempre tão desajeitada? – diz dando um sorriso de lado, e se deparando com alguém na outra cabine da roda gigante – É o meu filho? – pergunta chocado vendo Naruto e Sasuke se beijando.

– Sim, eles estão juntos. – diz admirando a vista do parque – _"Aquela é a Hina pendurada?" _O que você fazia no esconderijo?

– Depois que fui revivido a Hina disse pra eu ficar enquanto não arrumasse lugar pra ficar. – ele olha para ela – Só não sabia que ia encontrar alguém como você por lá. – diz dando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

– "_Se controle Yugito, não agarre ele agora! Mas ele é tão perfeito!" _– olhando o sorriso dele toda derretida.

Nessa hora o brinquedo para de repente, e como ela não estava preparada acaba caindo no colo de Minato, e este por instinto a segura. Somente segundos depois ela repara na situação em que estava e se levanta mais vermelha que um pimentão. E não falaram mais nada até depois de saírem do brinquedo, onde andaram um ao lado do outro, com Yugito meio encolhida ao lado dele.

Eles haviam andado até as últimas barracas, essas mais perto da floresta, quando ouviram um ganido baixo, chamando atenção de ambos, que olharam na direção do barulho e só viram dois olhos enormes.

– Ei venha cá pequeno. – diz Yugito indo em direção ao animal.

– Yugito não faça isso. – diz segurando ela, mas ela faz um sinal de que está tudo bem e anda em direção ao animal.

– Olha só que lindo. – diz puxando um enorme raposo prateado, seus ombros ficavam na altura do Minato, e sua cabeça o deixava ainda mais alto. De repente ele fica do tamanho de um gato e se aninha no colo dela. – Ai você é muito fofo! Vou te chamar de Soushi! – ela começa a fazer carinho nele e mostra para Minato.

– Você é um rapaz bonzinho, né? – diz vendo como ele se derretia com um carinho – Acho que não tem problema se você ficar com ele, se precisar eu até o deixo ficar lá em casa.

– Sério? – diz feliz – Obrigada Minato! – diz o abraçando e dando um beijo. – Vem, daqui a pouco tenho que estar na entrada.

– Então vamos, quero só ver a cara no Naruto quando me ver.

_x-x-x-x_

Kisame e Anemy estavam deitados na grama olhando para o céu, conversavam banalidades, apenas se conhecendo.

– Então você teve que comer Sushi? –disse segurando o riso.

– Sim, foi no verdade ou desafio no natal. Foi divertido o presente do Itachi, ele ganhou o Ita por causa do significado do nome dele: fuinha.

– Vocês se divertem muito juntos, nem parece uma organização do mal.

– Se não nos divertimos, o estresse acaba conosco. – ele se deitou de lado olhando pra ela – Você não me contou sobre você ainda Anemy.

Ela não queria contar sobre ela agora, só queria aproveitar aquele tempo com Kisame. Só queria ficar mais um pouco ao lado dele. E ela tomou a iniciativa para o que ela queria, o puxando para mais perto de si iniciando o que seria uma longa noite com um beijo apaixonado.

_x-x-x-x_

Hidan estava se incomodando com os olhares sobre si, ele andava de mãos dadas com Saku enquanto eles iam a diversos brinquedos ou paravam em algum canto sossegado para ficarem juntos, e ele sabia o que todos viam: um irmão mais velho ou até mesmo um pai levando a filha ou irmã para passear, o que explicaria parte do ciúme e cuidado que tinha com ela. E se incomodava mais ainda com os olhares dos moleques maiores que Saku tentando chamar atenção dela quando passava.

Já Saku notava o modo como muitas mulheres olhavam para Hidan, afinal ele parecia jovem e era bonito, o que fazia com que ela se abraçasse ao braço dele e apertasse sempre que aparecia alguém interessada nele. Hidan achava uma graça às cenas de ciúme da menor.

– Uau olha só aquele mulherão! – diz recebendo um tapa no braço – Calma pequena, eu estou com você e não sou louco de fazer nenhuma besteira pra estragar isso.

– Espero que sim. – disse se aconchegando no braço dele. – Está esfriando.

– Prontinho. – diz colocando o próprio casaco nela e fechando, ele ficava quase nos seus joelhos. – Vamos logo, seu irmão quer a gente na entrada em dez minutos. – ele vê como estavam longe. – Assim é mais rápido. – ele a pega no colo e corre até a entrada.

_x-x-x-x_

Em dez minutos todos estavam na entrada, com exceção de Parulla, Kimo, Kisame e Anemy, sendo que ninguém havia visto os dois últimos.

– E o Ken diz que eu sou enrolada. – ela se apóia em Neji, ainda estava tonta de tanto ficar girando.

– Que raposa linda! – diz Konan pegando Soushi – Viu que fofo amor. – diz mostrando para Pein.

– Sim querida, ele é uma gracinha. – diz sorrindo para ela. – Mas o Parulla está demorando muito! E onde o Uchimaki se meteu?

Nessa hora chegam os dois com maletas presas no pulso por algemas, afinal eles não iam arriscar perder todo dinheiro que haviam ganhado na última hora. Depois disso eles foram todos comer, como sempre escolhiam coisas diferentes, eles pediram a comida que queriam pra viagem e depois se sentaram em uma das mesas e comeram. Após terminarem, Parulla se levantou e chamou Dan.

– Eu vou com Dan pra casa, depois ele volta pra ficar com vocês. – ele olha para as irmãs e Kotori– Quero vocês antes das onze em casa, vamos Dan.

– Daqui a pouco eu vou pra casa também, quero vocês duas antes das dez e meia em casa. – diz olhando para Saku e Kotori – Vamos Neji-Kun.

– Quem é o idiota que está tocando fogo na barraca? – pergunta o tiozinho vendo a barraca pegar fogo.

– Itachi! – dizem todos olhando pra ele.

– Eu estava querendo esquentar meu espetinho! Ele ainda estava frio e meio cru. – diz em defesa.

Como os guardas se aproximavam, eles saíram correndo de volta ao esconderijo, chegando lá, eles viram o que um dia foi o esconderijo.

– Estava assim quando cheguei. – diz Parulla andando em direção aos outros, com Dan balançando a cabeça afirmativamente, indo até Hina.

– Dan, tem certeza? – pergunta Hina olhando na direção que Dan apontava com a pata. Ela andou até lá e pegou um selo meio amassado, mas que ainda estava visível entre os entulhos, seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos de tanta raiva que ela sentia – Quem foi o maldito que retirou o selo da caixa?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que Yugito olhou para o entulho assustada, se lembrando de algo, ou melhor, alguém.

– O Kakuzu estava acorrentado no porão!

– Essa não! Aquele velho estava com a minha carteira! – diz Hidan colocando Saku, que havia dormido no caminho, escorada numa árvore, e foi tentar resgatar o parceiro.

– Dan consegue sentir o cheiro de quem tocou no selo? – perguntou Kotori.

– Danny? – ela estende o selo, mas ele nem precisa cheirar, apenas olha da dona para Itachi e rosna – Obrigada parceiro. – ela avança em Itachi.

– Tchauzinho. – Itachi foge.

– O jeito é irmos para o esconderijo reserva. – diz Pein suspirando.

Mas de longe eles não sabiam que eram observados por olhos azuis, grandes olhos que se afastaram em seguida.

_Nota: Soushi vai ser como a Kirara de Inuyasha, usa uma forma pequena, mas pode ficar enorme a qualquer momento_

* * *

_No próximo capítulo:_

– _Seguinte pára-raios, eu quero um cachorro. – diz Parulla mostrando todo seu respeito pelo líder._

_(...)_

– _Não pode ser um gato? – Parulla o olha interrogativo – Tem o Nibi! Sabe a bagunça que aquele gato gigante faz? Cuide dele!_

_(...)_

_Eles estavam prontos pra atacar, mas algo fez com que Parulla baixasse a guarda e se aproximasse do animal enorme._

– _Dá a patinha. – diz vendo o enorme bicho obedecer, nesse momento todos os outros caíram chocados_

* * *

_Yo meu povo! Cap 2 na área! Espero que tenham gostado, Reviews anônimas respondidas abaixo, o resto por PM._

_Merecemos Reviews? Sim, agora o Danny também pede reviews._

* * *

_**Kimo:** Tudo bem Kimo, dessa vez você apareceu mais, é que eu tinha me concentrado mais nos casais, mas acho que esse ficou melhor._

_Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e ja ne!_

_**Anemy: **Que bom que gostou, eu deixei algo beeem implícito nesse capítulo, não pretendo escrever um hentai ainda, talvez daqui a algum tempo._

_Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e ja ne!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Os indivíduos que não forem personagens são meus leitores de 5 Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki._

**Vivendo com os Akatsukis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III – Cachorrinho**

* * *

O esconderijo reserva era muito maior que o antigo, tinha dezenas de quartos, piscina, e um terreno maior que o antigo, ele ficava perto da vila, o motivo para ele não ser usado. Após o passeio desastroso, tudo permaneceu calmo na medida do possível. Poucos dias haviam se passado quando Parulla resolveu trazer a tona outro problema, ele insistia que queria um cachorro. Mas é claro que ele não queria um cachorro qualquer, tinha que ser um husky siberiano, o belo cão que se assemelhava a um lobo. Então ele foi falar com seu amado líder.

– Seguinte pára-raios, eu quero um cachorro. – diz Parulla mostrando todo respeito e admiração que tinha pelo líder.

– Não! De jeito nenhum! – diz Pein se levantando irritado.

– Por que não? – pergunta também irritado – Tio Orochi tem a Nagini, a Nee-Chan tem o Dan, a Kotori-Chan tem Polaris e Hoshi, Zetsu tem suas plantas, Kisame tem Hector e outros peixes, Itachi tem o Ita-Chan e a Yugito tem o Soushi! Eu quero um bichinho também!

Pein senta-se com o olhar entediado, ele já esperava que um dia alguém fosse aparecer querendo um bichinho. Soltou um suspiro e disse de forma firme, nada normal para um pseudo-líder como ele.

– É exatamente por isso que não podemos ter mais animais! Isso está virando um zoológico! – pensa um pouco – Não pode ser um gato? – Parulla o olha interrogativo – Tem o Nibi! Sabe a bagunça que aquele gato gigante faz? Cuide dele!

– Eu quero um cachorro! – Diz cruzando os braços.

– Se quer alimentar, limpar a sujeira, brincar e dar banho em um cachorro, nós já temos o Tobi! – diz entediado.

– Você está vendo o lado negativo! Se eu tiver um cachorro, ele pode servir de cão guia para o Itachi-ceguinho-Uchiha! – eles ouvem risadas vindas de fora, seguido do barulho de coisas quebrando.

– Nada de cachorros, esqueça essa história. – diz Pein abrindo a porta, nisso eles se deparam com todos os Akatsukis menos Konan e Itachi estatelados no chão, com algumas chamas negras ao redor deles, e nas paredes. Ele pega um extintor e apaga as chamas – Itachi você sabe que está proibido de usar o Amaterasu dentro de casa. – ele desvia dos corpos no chão e sai.

_x-x-x-x_

Hina havia arrastado Kotori e Saku para treinar no jardim, Kotori aparentemente planejava uma fuga estratégica e deixar um clone quando Gaara, Hidan e Neji chegaram. Eles se sentaram e começaram a assistir o treino das três, enquanto Saku treinava controle de chakra, Hina e Kotori treinavam hora com armas, hora com as mãos nuas, raramente usavam golpes mais fortes em um simples treino.

– Melhor pararmos um pouco. – diz Hina após receber um chute de Kotori – Está muito melhor, só precisa acertar a postura, você deixa sua guarda muito aberta.

– Não deixo não! – diz ofendida secando o rosto com uma toalhinha.

– Sério? – Hina aponta para o abdômen de Kotori e alguns outros pontos onde tinham agulhas fincadas – Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. – retirando as agulhas e guardando-as.

– Olha que garoto fofo! – diz Saku olhando para um garoto de olhos azuis usando um tapa-olho que saia da mansão ao lado acompanhado de seu mordomo.

– Que mordomo mais gato! – Kotori e Hina dizem babando pelo mordomo.

– Vamos Sebastian, não quero me atrasar. – diz o jovem.

– Yes, my lord. – diz seguindo o jovem nobre.

– Sebastian... – murmuram as duas ainda babando pelo mordomo, que olha na direção delas com um sorriso antes de partir.

Elas continuavam olhando ele até que seus namorados enciumados resolvem se aproximar e arrastá-las para dentro de casa, sendo seguidos por Hidan e Saku.

_x-x-x-x_

Naruto estava sentado no sofá com Sasuke deitado no mesmo com a cabeça em seu colo quando ouviu a campainha tocando. Yugito apareceu com Soushi em seu ombro murmurando um folgado e abriu a porta, por esta entrou Minato. Naruto ficou branco feito papel antes de balbuciar.

– P-p-papai? O senhor não estava morto?

– Estava, mas me trouxeram de volta. – dá um beijo em Yugito antes de Soushi pular em seu ombro e se aconchegar em seu pescoço – Então você está namorando o Uchiha?

– E você está namorando a Blackout? – rebateu, mas abriu o jogo ao sentir Sasuke apertar sua mão. – Sim, estamos juntos.

– Então tá. E sobre a Yugito. – olha para ela sorrindo – Se ela aceitar, então a resposta é sim.

– Reunião de pessoal em cinco minutos, toda a cambada tem que ir pra sala de reuniões. – diz Kimo aparecendo na sala – Ah, vocês viram o Kisame e a Anemy?

– A última vez que os vi foi no parque. – diz Yugito.

Nessa hora entram Kisame e Anemy, eles cumprimentam os presentes e dizendo que iam pra reunião depois de um banho. Kimo então foi em busca do resto do povo enquanto o quarteto foi para a sala de reuniões.

_x-x-x-x_

– Eu convoquei essa reunião para... – Hina entra e olha para Pein.

– Eu convoquei a reunião laranja eletrocutada. – Kotori começa a rir, Hina derruba Pein da cadeira de cabeceira e se senta nela. – O esconderijo foi destruído depois que o youkai foi liberto. – olha para Itachi irritada – Então devemos ir capturá-lo. Ele deve estar próximo da área, então depois esse projeto de líder que está jogado no chão pode construir um novo esconderijo no lugar do antigo.

– É melhor voltarmos a conseguir mais dinheiro. – diz Kakuzu, ele havia sobrevivido por usar um de seus jutsus de doton.

– Que bom que todos concordam, então vamos logo. – Hina ignora totalmente Kakuzu e se levanta da mesa. – Saku, Yugito, Anemy e Juvia, vocês ficam.

– Por quê? – perguntaram surpresas.

– Vocês ainda não têm treino suficiente para enfrentarem algo do tipo, a Kotori também deveria ficar só que...

– Eu iria de todo jeito e só ia causar mais dor de cabeça. – completa Kotori.

– Isso mesmo, então pra poupar minha dor de cabeça ela vai. – olha para as pessoas do sexo masculino do local, Neji, Gaara e Sasuke também vão ficar, as protejam e a casa, ou eu mato vocês quando eu voltar.

– Por que nós? – perguntaram os três.

– Por que eu mandei então calem a boca e obedeçam de cabeça baixa. – pega uma espada e coloca na cintura. – Vamos. – ela assovia e Dan aparece, então monta nele enquanto eles partem em direção ao antigo esconderijo.

Eles correram boa parte do percurso em silêncio, com exceção de Parulla e Kimo que conversavam sobre ir pra Las Vegas contar cartas e falir o local.

– O que foi parceiro? – perguntou se inclinando para olhar Dan.

Ele parou de andar e começou a rosnar varrendo os olhos pelo local, suas orelhas se mexeram de leve como ele fazia quando ouvia algum som ao longe. Hina levantou a mão pedindo por silêncio, por fim ele abaixou a cabeça e bufou irritado, recomeçando a andar.

– Calma rapaz, eu sei que é difícil. – passa a mão por seu pescoço – Vamos nos separar...

– E procurar pistas! – diz Kotori rindo, fazendo os outros revirarem os olhos.

– Vamos nos separar e ampliar nossa área de busca. – diz dando um cascudo na outra.

– Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara e eu vamos para o norte. – diz Pein.

– Então Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame e eu vamos para o oeste. – diz Hidan.

– Kimo, Ken-Chan, Hina, Naruto, Minato e eu vamos seguir para o leste. – diz Kotori e todos partem para diferentes direções.

Minato para de repente estranhando sentir algo se mexendo nas suas costas. Ele se surpreende ao ver Soushi saindo de sua capa e se aninhando em seu pescoço, seu pêlo estava eriçado.

– Você não devia estar com Yugito? – pergunta virando o rosto para olhá-lo. Soushi pula na sua frente e cresce, uivando em seguida.

– Danny! – Hina abraça o pescoço do animal quando ele dispara para o leste, ele parecia estar sentindo o mesmo que deixara Soushi agitado, ele recomeçou a rosnar baixo.

– Kimo monte em Soushi! – diz Minato pouco antes de sair correndo, Kotori e Parulla já estavam na sua frente.

Kimo montou no raposo um tanto receoso, e teve que se segurar firme em seu pêlo quando ele correu a toda. Rapidamente eles alcançaram os demais, que estavam olhando para alguma coisa escondida entre as árvores, com apenas olhos azuis sendo visíveis. Hina e Parulla já haviam pegado suas espadas, assim como Minato estava com algumas kunais e Kotori estava com uma foice. Kimo desmontou e pegou o par de socos-ingleses com a lâmina. Eles estavam prontos pra atacar, mas algo fez com que Parulla baixasse a guarda e se aproximasse do animal enorme.

– Dá a patinha. – diz vendo o enorme bicho obedecer, nesse momento todos os outros caíram chocados. – Bom rapaz! Senta! Deita! Rola! Finge de morto! – enorme cachorro faz uma cena digna de ganhar o Oscar se fingindo de morto, com direito a patas estremecendo com suspiros finais. – Agora fala! – ele dá um latido estrondoso.

– Nii-San, isso é um cachorro? – pergunta Hina se levantando.

– Esse é o destruidor? – pergunta Kimo indignado. O cachorro uiva e começa a cuspir fogo, depois ele começa a correr tentando chamar atenção de Parulla, derrubando algumas árvores.

– Senta! – diz autoritário e ele obedece. – Posso ficar com ele? Vai por favor! – diz com o olhar pidão para a irmã.

– Acho que assim ele não vai mais causar problemas... Mas você vai ter que se responsabilizar por ele! – avisa Hina.

– E mais um bichinho para a Akatsuki. – diz Kotori, os Akatsukis logo chegam atraídos pelo uivo.

– É ele? – perguntam prontos para a luta.

– Sim, o cãozinho do meu irmão. – diz Hina descendo de Dan e colocando Kotori montada nele. – Vamos andando pessoal.

Ao chegarem ao esconderijo Sasuke e as meninas estavam comentando sobre como tinham personagens de animes bonitos, e como o Johnny Depp era o melhor. Neji e Gaara estavam vibrando assistindo a um jogo de futebol qualquer que passava na televisão, aparentemente era o time deles que estava jogando.

– Como foi? – perguntou Sasuke correndo até eles.

– Vá ver como foi! – diz Pein irritado apontando para o quintal.

Até mesmo a dupla pausou o jogo de futebol (Pois eles tinham dado um jeitinho de aproveitar a TV HD do vizinho) e foi para o quintal junto com os que haviam ficado em casa, onde se depararam com Parulla treinando o cachorro e brincando com ele de jogar disco e a bolinha (que no caso tinha que ser uma bola de futebol). Saku assovia chamando o enorme cachorro, que corre em sua direção, abaixando a cabeça para receber carinho.

– Qual é o nome dele? – pergunta Neji

– Repede! E eu já o ensinei a atacar, quer ver? – pergunta com um sorriso de canto.

– Não, pode deixar... – diz se afastando.

– Ken-Chan ele é tão fofo! – diz abraçando o cachorro, Dan bufa e a pega pela camisa, a arrastando para dentro.

– Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes. – comenta Yugito. – Ah! Vocês viram Soushi? Ele sumiu.

– Não o encontramos em parte alguma. – diz Anemy

– Ele estava comigo, se escondeu na minha capa. – diz Minato entregando para ela o raposo.

– Obrigada por cuidar dele Minato, e quanto ao seu pedido. – ela fica na ponta dos pés para sussurrar em seu ouvido – _Eu aceito ser sua namorada. _– diz corada e entrando correndo para a casa.

– Se machucou? – perguntou Juvia indo até Itachi com Ita no ombro, ela analisava seu corpo em busca de algum ferimento, com preocupação estampada em sua face.

– Eu estou bem, não precisa se preocupar. – diz Itachi sorrindo e a encaminhando para um canto mais afastado do jardim – Foi tudo bastante tranqüilo.

– Ué cadê o Kisame e a Anemy? – perguntou Kotori se soltando do abraço que dera no Gaara.

– Eu vi os dois juntos, mas depois sumiram. – diz Gaara.

– Aí tem rolo! – dizem Hina e Kotori com um sorriso malicioso.

– Aquele cabeludo de uma figa fica dando em cima da minha prima... – Parulla segura Kimo. – Me larga! Tenho que acertar as contas com aquele tarado cabeludo!

– Então acho que vou jogar sozinho Assassin's Creed III, pensei que poderíamos revezar e... – Kimo passa correndo por ele.

– Eu vou primeiro! – grita correndo.

– Vamos aproveitar a piscina, pois logo o Pein vai nos levar de volta. – Diz Sasori indo para a piscina, sendo seguido pelos demais.

* * *

_Nota: Qualquer semelhança entre o cachorro do maninho e o Pluto de Kuroshitsuji não é mera coincidência._

_No Próximo Capítulo:_

– _Hina você ainda é uma Chunnin? – pergunta o irmão indignado._

– _Eu mudei de vila antes de me graduar como Jounin! – se defende._

_(...)_

– _Vocês todos vão ter que voltar pra academia ninja! Não sabem nem os jutsus básicos! – diz Hina olhando para os outros._

_(...)_

– _Meu nome é Hina Yagami, serei a professora de vocês. – eles continuam fazendo bagunça e ela joga o apagador neles – Quietas crianças, ou vão me trazer um trabalho de 10 páginas sobre os princípios de um shinobi. – diz sorrindo docemente._

– _Ela está se segurando pra não matar nenhum aluno. – comenta Kotori baixinho com Saku._

* * *

_Yo astronautas! Digo, internautas! Cap.3 on! Ele atrasou pelo seguinte: - olha ao redor e puxa Kotori – Ela me viciou no RPG dela em amor doce!_

_- Não me culpa não! – diz Kotori evaporando._

_- Ficou pequeno, mas vou tentar aumentar da próxima vez. Hoje vou responder todas as Reviews aqui._

_Merecemos Reviews? – pergunta Sebastian _

_x-x-x-x_

_**Respondendo as Reviews**_

_**Kimo: **Todas as meninas têm um par, mas dos homens nem todos. Sim você e o maninho levaram a lojinha à falência XD_

_Espero que tenha curtido, bjs e ja ne!_

_**Anemy: **Espero que tenha melhorado ^^_

_Õ.õ Não entendi nada, sério mesmo XP_

_Mas que bom que curtiu, espero que continue acompanhando, bjs sabor chocolate e ja ne!_

_**Parulla: **Nii-San! Achei que você ia desconfiar mesmo ^^_

_Que bom saber disso, e sim vocês levaram a lojinha a falência!_

_Desculpe a demora ^^7_

_Espero que tenha curtido, beijinhos e ja ne!_

_**Uchimaki Juvia: **Ele não reclamou não, pelo menos não pra mim..._

_Fala pra ele largar FIFA e PES! Manda ele jogar Assassin's Creed que é bem melhor XD_

_Sim sempre podemos contar com esses podres XD Sim ele sobreviveu, sei que vocês serão a happy family!_

_Espero que tenha curtido, beijinhos e ja ne!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto. Os indivíduos que não forem personagens são meus leitores de 5 Modos de Irritar um Akatsuki._

**Vivendo com os Akatsukis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV – Academia**

* * *

A verdade é que após Pein construir um esconderijo novo no lugar do antigo, o local estava muito mais aconchegante. Possuía mais quartos, a cozinha, a sala e a despensa estavam muito mais espaçosas, e a academia estava maior e com mais equipamentos. Enquanto os outros relaxavam aproveitando o novo esconderijo e com suas tarefas diárias, Parulla observava a irmã. Ele havia percebido que por mais que ela fosse forte, não parecia ter o treino adequado para uma Jounin, ele resolveu tirar suas dúvidas no meio do treino diário.

– Nee-Chan qual o seu nível ninja? – perguntou bloqueando um golpe de espada com o taco de beisebol e dando um chute.

– O meu n-nível ninja? – perguntou Hina recuando um pouco, vendo uma lâmina na ponta do sapato do irmão, passando onde antes estava seu rosto. – C-como assim?

– Apesar de sua força você não parece uma Jounin. – comenta bloqueando com a espada as Kunais que ela jogava e se preparando para usar um de seus jutsus, estranhando ela gaguejar, algo que ela só fazia quando estava em dúvida ou muito nervosa sobre algo.

– É que a Hina-Senpai ainda é uma Chunnin. – diz Kotori aparecendo com Repede, sendo seguida de Saku que vinha montada em Dan.

– Kotori não era pra contar pra ninguém! – diz Hina distraída e chateada por ela ter contado. Virou-se ao lembrar-se que estava no meio de uma luta já esperando um golpe, mas só viu Parulla sentado em uma pedra com o rosto apoiado na mão, que estava apoiada na perna levantada.

– Hina você ainda é uma Chunnin? – pergunta o irmão indignado.

– Eu mudei de vila antes de me graduar como Jounin! – se defende. – Eu tive que vir pra Chuva antes de terminar o teste final, então eles acabaram me reprovando. – diz cruzando os braços emburrada.

– Não se preocupe Hina-Chan, eu te ajudo com seu treino pra Jounin. – disse dando um sorriso e se levantando.

– Aonde vai Ken-Chan? – pergunta Saku vendo o mais velho montar em Repede e passar por ela.

– Colocar o nome da Hina na lista daqueles que farão o teste pra Jounin da Chuva. – diz em seguida Repede dispara.

– O que vocês querem? - perguntou Hina estranhando, Kotori e Saku não costumavam interromper os treinos dela e Parulla, na verdade elas passavam longe da destruição que eles faziam.

– Juvia e Kimo. – diz Kotori apenas, o que já explicava tudo.

Ao chegarem ao esconderijo estavam os dois pendurados de cabeça pra baixo numa arvore cada, as arvores estavam destruídas e tinha mais alguém pendurado no telhado da casa. Hina observou bem e viu que quem estava pendurado no telhado era Yugito. Itachi estava escalando quando pareceu se lembrar que era um ninja, então concentrou chakra nos pés e subiu rapidamente, tirando-a de lá. Ela olhou para Danny, que subiu na árvore rapidamente e tirou primeiro um e depois outro, colocando eles de volta no chão.

– Alguém pode me explicar por que infernos vocês dois estavam presos na arvore? – pergunta se estressando.

– Estávamos treinando, só que nossos jutsus se colidiram e aconteceu isso. – explicou Kimo.

– E não conseguimos descer. – completa Juvia.

– E eu estava ajudando Itachi a instalar a antena, mas isso acabou me jogando noutra direção. – diz Yugito.

Hina respirou fundo, ela estava acostumando às brigas dos dois, que sempre acabavam por meter mais alguém no meio. Soltou um suspiro e disse para Kotori ficar de olho em tudo enquanto ela saia para treinar, teria que voltar a sua antiga forma se quisesse se tornar uma Jounin. Começou criando alguns clones seus e lutando entre si mesma, distribuía quantidades diferentes de chakra para cada um, e cada um lutava com estilos diferentes. Observava os pontos fracos em si mesma, falhas em seus ataques enquanto preparava uma estratégia, e sabia que seus clones faziam o mesmo. Não se lembrava da última vez que treinara assim, mas lembrava que alguns ossos haviam ficado fora do lugar.

_x-x-x-x_

Yugito e Kimo suspiraram aliviados por terem escapados, se Hina chegasse um pouco antes veria que na verdade os três estavam brigando com Kakuzu e as coisas haviam se complicado.

_**Flash Back On:**_

_Yugito estava sentada no telhado vendo Kimo e Juvia brigarem para ver quem ia comer o último pedaço do bolo de chocolate que Itachi havia preparado. Ela viu então Deidara se aproximar e comer o pedaço de bolo, Yugito deu um sorriso e desceu com cuidado, vendo os dois encararem o loiro de forma raivosa._

– _Não quero gastos com hospital. – diz Kakuzu se aproximando – Vim avisar que suas mesadas serão reduzidas pela metade._

– _Nem pense em fazer isso! – dizem os quatro irritados._

– _Vocês gastam demais! – diz Kakuzu seriamente – Você precisa parar de comprar jogos, precisam reduzir a velocidade da internet e gastar menos com produtos para pele e cabelos._

– _Nem pensar!Un! – grita Deidara – Minha arte é um estouro! – vários bichinhos haviam se prendido a Kakuzu – KATSU! – explode Kakuzu e coisas ao redor, deixando Kakuzu longe e Yugito, Juvia e Kimo na situação anterior, enquanto ele ia andando calmamente para dentro. Kotori havia visto apenas o começo da briga pelo bolo, e resolveu chamar Hina enquanto eles se matavam._

**Flash Back Off.**

– Essa foi bem perto. – diz Kimo se alongando – Onde o Kakuzu foi parar mesmo?

– Naqueles arbustos ali. – disse Yugito apontando para uma enorme trilha de destruição em um campo de explosões. – Será que ele morreu? – se aproxima e cutuca-o com um graveto.

– HEY KAKUZU? VOCÊ MORREU? – grita Kimo no ouvido de Kakuzu, e não obtém resposta.

– Temos que eliminar o corpo... – Yugito diz com uma voz sinistra e pega uma pá sabe Deus de onde e começa a cavar um buraco.

– Eu te ajudo. – disse Kimo pegando uma pá e cavando também. – Temos que cavar bem fundo para que nenhum animal sinta o cheiro de carniça e venha devorar.

– Eu não sou animal, **e mesmo assim sinto cheiro de carniça fresca... **– dizem Zetsu aparecendo do nada e assustando os dois, que acertam ele com as pás.

– Mais um corpo. – diz Kimo voltando a cavar.

– Está fundo o suficiente. – diz Yugito medindo a profundidade com uma fita métrica, tirada sabe Deus de onde. - Podemos jogar os corpos.

– Espere um pouco, eu sempre quis fazer uma coisa. – ele pula na cova e começa a medir com as mãos – Quando jogarmos eles aí eles ficarão a sete palmos do chão muahahaha. – diz Kimo rindo maleficamente, deixando Yugito com uma gota.

Eles jogaram os corpos na cova e cobriram com terra, eles acenderam incenso e rezaram para que as almas deles encontrassem um bom lugar na Soul Society*. Eles entraram limpando toda a areia da cova que ficara presa em seus sapatos e indo limpar a entrada da casa**.

_x-x-x-x_

– Acha que a Hina caiu naquela? – perguntou Juvia lendo o manual de instalação da TV a cabo. – Encaixe o C no D usando aqueles parafusos menores.

– Ela pode ter acreditado em parte porque ela mandou que eu e a Yugito instalássemos a TV. – disse fazendo os encaixes.

– E por que mesmo ela mandou vocês dois fazerem isso? – perguntou Juvia passando outra chave para ele.

– Aparentemente eu não entendo nada sobre instalações, e o tio da Yugito tem um primo que conhece um sujeito cujo pai é tio-avô de um porto-riquenho, que conhece um mano do morro que é irmão de um cara que faz umas gambiarra aí, e já se vestiu de Barney numa festinha, onde conheceu um moleque que trabalhou como instalador lá no Turcomenistão. – disse Itachi calmamente enquanto pegava umas anotações da Yugito sobre a instalação e obedecia.

– Pêra um pouco, eu me perdi no tio-avô. – disse Juvia mais ou menos assim O.o – E onde ela se encaixa nessa história mesmo?

– Ela conheceu o instalador do Turcomenistão por meio do Mano do Morro e aprendeu a falar Turco, e então traduziu o trecho que um árabe passou para latim e um suíço passou para russo, onde um italiano achou e passou para turco achando se tratar de uma receita de espaguete. O trecho diz como iniciantes e analfabetos podem montar uma antena e pegar o sinal via satélite da NASA. – explicou Itachi novamente, enquanto conectava o notebook na antena.

– Não é perigoso fazer isso? – perguntou Juvia que havia digerido apenas a parte de roubar o sinal da NASA.

– Sim, mas um ninja de Suna passou para um de Konoha um pergaminho que dizia que esponjas de aço (Bombril) interferiam no sinal localizador da NASA, FBI, CIA e dos MIB's, logo eles não vão poder descobrir de onde veio o sinal! – disse dando uma risada maquiavélica apontando para uma esponja de aço pendurada no topo da antena – E ainda torna o sinal mais forte!

– Então tá. – disse o vendo ler aparentemente hieróglifos. – Isso é o que a Yugito te passou?

– Sim, desenhos precisos sobre o que se deve fazer! – disse vendo desenhos de crianças de cinco aninhos – Agora só preciso ver se a rebimboca da parafuseta está ligada no eixo da grampola! – disse teclando freneticamente – YATTA! – gritou pulando e escorregando nas telhas, caindo no chão. – Ai...

– Deve ter doído... – diz fechando um dos olhos e recolhendo o equipamento – Agora é curtir a TV a cabo da NASA! – disse descendo do telhado.

– Você já se preocupou mais comigo... – diz Itachi mais ou menos assim: TToTT

– Você é um ninja, e um Uchiha. – diz Juvia mandando beijinhos – E preciso me atualizar quanto à programação de Supernatural e Dexter. – corre para dentro.

– É filho, ficamos só nós dois. – disse Itachi olhando para onde devia estar Ita-Chan, que havia corrido para junto de sua mãe. – Até tu, Brutus meu filho? – disse assim: Ç.Ç

_x-x-x-x_

Parulla voltou para casa e encontrou Kotori dando uma bronca em Hina, que estava tendo os ferimentos cuidados por Saku. Ele se aproximou calmamente e pôde ouvir parte do que Kotori dizia.

– Você volta desse jeito, parecendo que passamos dias lutando no Tsukuyomi e diz que estava treinando? – disse de braços cruzados e vê Hina assentir – Não acha que devia tomar mais cuidado, e se fôssemos atacados com você ferida desse jeito, enquanto Pein e Konan estão longe em missão diplomática com o país do Som e a maioria dos Akas simplesmente sumidos?!

– Aí eu quebrava mais uns ossos protegendo vocês. – disse sorrindo e bagunçando os cabelos dela, em seguida solta um gemido de dor, ao Saku colocar o osso de seu braço no lugar.

– Vou imobilizar o local, tente não se esforçar muito por alguns dias. – disse terminando de enfaixar e guardando seu kit de primeiros socorros – Cuidado da próxima vez. – disse dando um tapa leve em seu ombro e entrando, ouvindo a outra reclamar.

– A Saku é boa nisso. – diz Kotori observando como os ferimentos estavam bem cuidados.

– Isso foi por causa dos anos dourados, quando eu tinha uns 10 anos e ela 7 anos fomos escoteiras. – disse se lembrando de todos os ferimentos adquiridos nas trilhas, de como ela ficara presa uma noite presa numa floresta sombria sendo perseguida pelos veteranos de olhos vendados, com apenas um fio que a guiava em direção à saída.

– Ela se especializou em primeiros socorros? – Hina concordou, Saku escapava do pesado por ser ainda nova, e cuidava dos primeiros socorros dos mais velhos.

– Como ficou assim Nee-Chan? – perguntou Parulla se aproximando mais delas e sentando-se ao lado da mais velha.

– Ela lutou contra si mesma no estilo Yagami e contra seus clones das sombras. – disse Kotori de braços cruzados repreendendo a outra com o olhar.

– Foi terrível! Eu quase me matei! – disse Hina espantada – Eu vim pra cima de mim, e tive que me esquivar, pois eu acabaria me matando! Mas eu não tive outra escolha, a não ser matar a mim mesma, assim eu pude continuar vivendo.

Kotori e Parulla olham para Hina com uma gota, ela estava mesmo falando sério? Hina riu e se levantou, olhando em expectativa para o irmão mais velho. Ele suspirou e coçou a cabeça, como falar o que acontecera para ela? Bem, no fim sabia que a reação dela não podia ser tão ruim.

– Eu falei sobre sua tentativa de ir de Chunnin para Jounin. – ela faz um sinal com o braço bom para que ele continue – Aqui precisa ter uma certa experiência para subir o nível para Jounin, e como todo Jounin precisa ter um tempo como sensei... – ele hesita por um momento – Você deve dar aula na academia e adquirir experiência lá para ter uma chance de virar Jounin.

– Tá beleza. – disse Hina sorrindo docemente.

– Serio?! – dizem Kotori e Parulla surpresos, sabiam que Hina não costumava ser muito paciente, e treinar crianças exigia muito isso.

– Claro, só vou treinar um bando de pivetes imperativos que acabaram de sair das fraldas, e que ainda não sabem controlar o chakra, o que pode dar errado? – disse de forma retórica apertando uma pilastra de madeira da área, quase fincando os dedos nela.

**Dias depois...**

– VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME OBRIGAR KEN-CHAN! – gritava Hina sendo arrastada pelo irmão pelo corredor da academia, sendo observada por alguns outros senseis do lugar, que estavam assim: O.O

– Eu posso sim, agora vai logo se apresentar aos seus alunos. – disse Parulla a deixando parada em frente à sala de aula dela. – Vou te deixar entrar sozinha, para ter um pingo da sua honra em frente aos seus queridos alunos.

Hina estava no seu primeiro dia como sensei, estava nervosa sobre como lidaria como um monte de pirralhos. Usava short e blusa de manga de rede azul-marinho, o colete de Chunnin e a bandana da vila da Chuva, o braço direito estava apenas enfaixado, a tala já havia sido removida no dia anterior. Entrou na sala com um sorriso doce nos lábios e ficou em frente aos alunos, a maioria estava fazendo bagunça na sala, com exceção de poucos.

– Meu nome é Hina Yagami, serei a professora de vocês. – eles continuam fazendo bagunça e ela joga o apagador neles – Quietas crianças, ou vão me trazer um trabalho de 10 páginas sobre os princípios de um shinobi. – diz sorrindo docemente.

– Ela está se segurando pra não matar nenhum aluno. – comenta Kotori baixinho com Saku.

– Querem compartilhar algo com nós senhoritas Uchiha e Yagami? – pergunta escrevendo o nome no quadro, vendo os alunos já calados.

– Não Sensei. – dizem ambas seriamente, já esperavam que Hina fosse pegar no pé das duas.

– Espero que sim. – disse sentando-se na sua cadeira e pegando a lista – Vamos lá, vou conhecer vocês. Para isso levantem a mão quando eu chamar seu nome para que eu os grave.

Começou a fazer a chamada, notou a ausência do sobrenome de alguns alunos, então seria obrigada a chamá-los por seu primeiro nome. Chamou por dois alunos antes de vir um nome que lhe fosse familiar.

– Anemy. – viu a jovem levantar a mão e dizer "aqui" de forma baixa, em seguida sentou-se na sua cadeira deitando a cabeça nela observando o quadro de forma tediosa. Voltou a chamar o nome de vários alunos, até que chegou à letra U. – Uchiha Kotori.

– Aqui Senpa... Digo, Sensei. – disse levantando a mão, teria que se acostumar a chamá-la de Sensei na turma.

– Uchimaki Juvia. – Juvia levantou a mão e disse "Aqui Sensei", e voltou a conversar baixinho com Yugito. – Uchimaki NokitoKimo. – disse Hina e viu Kimo levantar-se, bater continência e falar: "Aqui Hina-sensei!". Ela passou novamente pelo nome de alguns alunos antes de chegar à letra Y. – Yagami Saku. – a Yagami mais jovem levantou a mão e disse "Presente Hina-sensei." – Yugito. – ela levantou a mão dizendo "Aqui" e voltou a conversar com Juvia.

Ela fechou a lista de chamada e voltou ao quadro, enquanto escrevia o conteúdo que seria estudado por eles, franziu o cenho ao ver a primeira coisa que deveria ser ensinada aos alunos: Quem é Pein. Escreveu no quadro e voltou-se para os alunos, indicando com o giz o que estava escrito.

– Digam-me, quem é esse Pein? – perguntou querendo ver o que Pein fizera na vila da Chuva.

– Ele é o nosso Deus, ele acabou com as guerras e as desgraças daqui. – disse um menino de cabelos e olhos castanhos, cujo nome era Akihiro e, pelo que ela percebeu, era extrovertido e animado.

– Ele e o Anjo estão sempre cuidando de nós. – disse uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes, ela tinha uma expressão infantil, seu nome era Kohana.

– Isso mesmo. – disse Hina assim: ^^"

Ela olhou para Kotori e leu em seus lábios "Pein realmente se superou", e concordou continuando sua aula. Começou com o básico: selos de mão, tipos de chakra, os princípios de um shinobi e também começou a falar sobre ninjutsu, genjutsu e taijutsu. Finalmente soou o sinal e ela liberou os alunos para irem até o intervalo, eles suspiraram e saíram da sala correndo em direção ao pátio.

Ela ficou em sua mesa vendo toda papelada que teria que organizar, da janela podia observar parte do pátio, e pode ver o grupo de alunos que viera consigo debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, Saku sentada em um galho, Kotori pendurada de cabeça pra baixo no mesmo, Yugito sentada entre duas raízes, Kimo escorado na árvore e Juvia sentada em um balanço. Eles conversavam animadamente enquanto comiam, Kotori pareceu desistir de tomar seu suco de caixinha de ponta cabeça e sentou-se em outro galho. Eles eram os mais velhos do grupo, e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar de como havia metido os seis na academia.

**Flash Back On**

_Apesar de Saku tentar, não pôde impedir que Hina continuasse ministrando os treinos das duas mesmo tendo se ferido naquela manhã, após o almoço ela chamou Hidan e Tio Orochi para treiná-las, enquanto ela supervisionava. Viu ambas receberem um ataque em cheio por mera distração, pra falar a verdade notou o verdadeiro problema, ambas haviam errado ao tentar usar o Kawarimi, e não completaram o jutsu._

_Viu que Kimo e Yugito estavam treinando com armas, e notou que eles não conseguiram executar um bushin descente. O que mais faltava acontecer no meio daquele grupo? Assustou-se vendo Yugito chegar correndo e pular em Anemy, derrubando ambas no chão, a primeira estava pálida e muito assustada, o que atraiu a atenção de todos no grupo, que vieram correndo._

– _O que aconteceu Yugito-chan? – perguntou Anemy tirando à outra de cima de si._

– _H-hoje e-eu e o Kimo-kun... Enterramos Zetsu e o Kakuzu. – o olhar de todos se voltam espantados para Kimo._

– _Achamos que eles estivessem mortos! – disse Kimo – O que houve?_

– _Eles voltaram Kimo! Vieram atrás de nós, seus assassinos! – disse Yugito horrorizada._

_Eles voltaram-se para trás se deparando com Zetsu e Kakuzu, cobertos de terra, andando como se fossem zumbis, Hina olhou divertida para a cena, ambos atacaram o grupo ao mesmo tempo, e todos foram presos, com exceção de Kotori que ativara seu Sharingan e previu o movimento, Hidan que se esquivou com Saku e Tio Orochi, que invocara uma de suas cobras para proteger-lhe. Eles foram libertar os outros enquanto Tio Orochi assumia uma expressão demoníaca._

– _Vocês quebraram minha unha! – disse avançando nos dois, que fugiram – E pra vocês não há escapatória, não são meus totosos!_

– _Como vocês não usaram o Kawarimi? Ou um bushin e escaparam? Esse foi um ataque muito simples pessoal! – diz Parulla se aproximando, havia testemunhado a cena._

– _Acho que ninguém aqui fez um treinamento ninja. – diz Anemy._

– _Vocês todos vão ter que voltar pra academia ninja! Não sabem nem os jutsus básicos! – diz Hina olhando para os não-akas._

– _Mas não tem como! – dizem_

– _Eu matriculo todos vocês, não precisam se preocupar. – Parulla é fuzilado com o olhar por todos os presentes._

_E assim no mesmo dia Parulla havia matriculado todos eles na academia, eles iniciariam junto com a próxima turma, aquela que Hina daria aula, e eles não estavam ansiosos por isso._

**Flash Back Off**

Saiu da sala e comprou uma lata de refrigerante numa máquina, andou até o pátio e se aproximou do grupo, escorou-se no tronco da enorme arvore e suspirou.

– Ainda falta muito? – perguntou com voz chorosa.

– Relaxa Hina, só precisa formar a nossa turma. – diz Yugito, Soushi havia saído de seu esconderijo no capuz dela para ficar deitado em seu ombro.

– E acho que só vai reprovar um ou dois, com exceção do Kimo, claro. – diz Juvia brincando, recebendo um cascudo do primo.

– Alguém mais percebeu que a Anemy andou aparecendo mais no esconderijo ultimamente? – disse Saku pensativa.

Anemy corou até a alma enquanto Kotori dava um sorrisinho de lado, todas olharam para ela esperando uma explicação.

– Kisame teve que cumprir uma missão sozinho, e ainda não voltou. – explica Kimo – O que deve deixar a futura senhora Hoshigaki nervosa com seu sumiço. – dessa vez ele recebe um cascudo de Juvia.

– O que é bom por um certo lado, já que Parulla estava preocupado com você aparecer com uma surpresa daqui a nove meses. – disse Kotori, recebendo um cascudo de Hina, enquanto Anemy corava mais ainda, se é que era possível.

– Vocês não medem suas palavras? – perguntou Saku negando com a cabeça, em seguida o sinal toca. – Eba aula de arremesso de kunais e shurikens!

Hina suspirou aliviada, quem ministrava essa aula temporariamente era o Sebastian, enquanto o antigo sensei não retornava. Eles foram até uma parte da academia onde seriam treinados, olhou no relógio, aquela seria a última aula e então eles poderiam ir embora, estava no horário de aulas práticas. Enfim não fora tão difícil como ela esperava, mas ela só afirmaria com o tempo.

Soul Society*: Sociedade das almas, o lugar onde as almas vão parar em Bleach.

**: Tem pessoas mais supersticiosas (como meus avós) que dizem que quando você vai a um funeral, ou quando você pisa em locais onde mortos estão enterrados, deve-se limpar aquela terra antes de entrar em casa, e varrer a entrada para expulsar as coisas ruins que vem junto com a morte. Nessas ocasiões varre-se da porta dos fundos para a porta da frente.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo é surpresa, um pedido da Kotori-Chan, e eu não consigo negar nada para minha querida Kouhai ^^_

_Gente a idéia do Sebby dar aula foi da Kotori, numa conversa nossa no facebook xD_

_Enfim, atrasei pra caramba por que não conseguia passar do papel para o Word, aí só consegui escrever mais da metade entre os dias 20 e 23 de novembro._

_Obrigada aqueles que lêem essa fanfic e acompanham as besteiras que essa Yagami escreve. Beijinhos, espero que tenham curtido, ja ne!_

_Mereço Reviews ou não?_

_x-x-x-x_

_**Respondendo as Reviews**_

_**Anemy: **Antes de tudo, gomen pelo atraso. Eu tive essa idéia e achei bom por em ação._

_Espero que tenha lhe agradado, beijos e ja ne! o/_

_Kisame: E no próximo capítulo e volto pra você.*manda beijos*_

_**Parulla Akatsuki: **Nii-San! Eles deviam estar fazendo algum trabalho pra rainha, vai entender..._

_Verdade, nós temos que tomar conta melhor deles. Eu também quero Assassin's Creed! Altair é o cara, Ezio também arrasa! No momento estou esperando chegar "A Cruzada Secreta" está em falta nas Lojas Americanas._

_Espero que tenha gostado Nii-San, beijos e até o next chapter._

_**Uchimaki Juvia: **Academia! Sim, alguns Akas vão pra academia por falta de professores xD_

_Verdade, Dan come quilos de carne por dia! Tirando leite e a ração de gato. Sim os bichinhos servem de guarda, não se pode fazer nada contra eles!_

_Espero que tenha gostado, beijos e ja ne!_

_Itachi: Você me abandonou! Até o meu pequeno Ita me largou!_

_Sasuke: Poxa cunhada, meu irmão tá deprimido agora, daqui a pouco ele vem atrás dos meus CDs do NxZero._

_Itachi: *chorando* Só me resta você e a Kotori agora otouto!_


End file.
